A date with lights
by shadowflare7
Summary: Set at the golden saucer. Yuffie ask's Cloud out. While Vincent tries to comfort Tifa.
1. The many elements of romance

A date with lights  
  
Chapter 1 - The Many Elements to Romance  
  
Cloud Strife paced back and forth in his room, thoughts of Sephiroth flashed back and forth through his mind. Tomorrow they headed out to the Temple of the ancients and Cloud had a suspicious feeling that they wouldn't be the only ones there, something forbidding clouded his thoughts when he considered the journey. Aeris would definitely want to come obviously and they might need her there anyway.  
  
His thoughts trailed as he continued to pace back and forth. His fragmented past seemed to haunt his mind and he constantly seemed to be looking over the same memories and trying to put them all in place, for some reason it seemed more difficult than the laughing response you would expect when asked to complete such a task.  
  
After a while the simple task seemed to be taking a toll on Cloud mentally and he sat down on the corner of the nearest bed, trying to forget the whole thing. Sleep was the obvious option but Cloud didn't feel the slightest bit tired and knew when he was like this Sleep always evaded his grasp.  
  
There was an simple knock at his door, the sound seemed to echo in Clouds ears before he made a move. He was almost glad for an interruption from his thoughts. He also dreaded the idea of Aeris or Tifa running around after him bothering him to the point of spontaneous-combustion.  
  
After a few more seconds thought on the matter he decided to take action and got up and slowly opened the door, quickly looking to see who his visitor was.  
  
"Hi Cloud" Yuffie said in an unusual toned down voice  
  
"Yuffie" Cloud seemed to state, he started at her in surprise and then re- located his voice once again.  
  
"Come in" Cloud said moving out of the way  
  
"Thanks" Yuffie said as she walked by him and into the room.  
  
Cloud stared at her as she walked by she was wearing her normal clothes expect she had took her shoulder guard off and just wore her green top and white shorts. But there seemed to be something different about her he couldn't quite pin-point. It was if she had matured years within the space of a few hours she seemed to have a difference in aura or feel of presence.  
  
Yuffie sat down on the edge of the closest bed to the door and looked around briefly, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  
  
"What you up to" Yuffie asked, seemingly a little more enigmatic  
  
"Just thinking about tomorrow, why are you here anyway?" Cloud replied, curious of Yuffie's presence.  
  
"I can't sleep, plus I'm bored" Yuffie answered sounding slightly bratty but Cloud let it slide.  
  
Cloud just stared at her expecting more, an answer to why she came to his room. Apparently he would get an answer, just not the one he expected.  
  
"Let's go" Yuffie said trying to sound cheerful. She managed to make it sound natural while her heart was hammering against her rib-cage and she could have sworn that she was flinching with every beat.  
  
"What do you mean 'let's go'" Cloud said shortly  
  
"Let's get out of this room" Yuffie said, demonstrating walking to the door  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna get some sleep"  
  
"If you were tired you would be in bed by now" Yuffie pointed out  
  
"Come on, when was the last time you enjoyed yourself" She continued not letting him get a word in, trying to do that teasing voice that Aeris had perfected.  
  
"Chasing you around to get our materia back" Cloud pointed out  
  
"Ok I know, but come on you can't sleep anyway" Yuffie sighed. Being this mature was a hard thing to keep up when having a conversation with Cloud.  
  
Cloud mulled over the idea for a few seconds. Maybe it was a good idea he was sick of going over memories and he couldn't sleep anyway. . .  
  
While he considered this Yuffie stood a few paces in front of him pulling her most pleading face while trying to look him in the eye, after what felt like a year or two to Yuffie, Cloud seemed to stir.  
  
"Alright then" Cloud agreed.  
  
Yuffie imagined that if by some miracle he did agree then it would be as grudgingly as possible but a smile made the briefest of appearances on his face as he walked to the door which he held open allowing Yuffie to walk through first. Yuffie walked through the door with her heart running at a speed which would easily over- taken her if not for her rib-cage which was taking a bashing its self not unlike her nerves. She had to close her eyes for a moment or two to absorb what had just happen and keep a cool exterior about it.  
  
They walked down the stairs of the hotel and both seemed slightly uncomfortable with this new arrangement. As they were about to walk out the front door of the hotel Cloud stopped and looked at his partner and shook his head. He then held out his arm and Yuffie hooked her arm around his and they then continued to walk out of the hotel. Yuffie was confused, but it was welcome as the same, Cloud appeared normal, he wasn't sure why he offered his arm, but it was better than walking along next to each other unsure of what to do. When they reached the grave tubes to the other areas of the golden saucer both stopped and Yuffie found herself grinning, she almost tripped over but Cloud caught her just in time and simply put her back in balance and then took a step backwards with a cocky smile on his face and fell down a random tube behind him.  
  
Yuffie stood there for a few seconds staring at the nothingness strait ahead. This wasn't the Cloud she knew, although she liked this personality a lot more the former one. She smiled lightly then jumped down the tube to follow Cloud.  
  
Tifa Lockheart simply stared strait ahead, for a while she had been simply amazed, now she was mocking every expression.  
  
"So that's how I see it" Cid Highwind said taking another cigarette out of the pack and sparking up his trusty lighter.  
  
Tifa was sat up on one bed nearest the window while Cid was leaning against the opposite wall. Cid had just completed his essay on why Tifa shouldn't wait around on Cloud.  
  
It seems that Cid had noticed that Tifa was not her usual self lately. True Tifa had been feeling depressed lately and it did feel at times like the world was crumbling around her, but there were a few things wrong with this situation.  
  
First of all. Why would Cid of all people comes to try and talk out her 'emotions', it wasn't she didn't appreciate it at all, but she had been hoping someone else would take notice of her change of mood. . . he never gave her a second glance.  
  
"Well I guess you need some time alone, eh?" Cid said as he headed for the door  
  
"Well if you need to talk. . ." He left the option open and he slid past the door quietly.  
  
Tifa nodded, trying to put on a hopeful face as she watched him close the door quietly behind him.  
  
Cid headed back down towards his room. What a fool I just fucking looked like he thought, but I had nothing else left to bet with!!! Damn fucking Barret, he was incredibly lucky for someone who claim to have never played poker before. Cid continued to mumble as he slammed his door behind.  
  
A sly tear ran down Tifa cheek as she sat huddled up on the bed, hugging her knees, the tears ran down to her chin and hung on a few seconds before falling and touching her skin Reminding Tifa that her body could feel. Why didn't he care was he that blind or was there something blocking his view. . . Aeris, most likely with an edge of scorn she would have liked to ignore.  
  
Tifa didn't dislike the celtra in anyway, she was a good person and friend but she just. . . hated her for taking Cloud away. Tifa tried to bite back more tears but failed miserably and they seemed to rapidly roll down her face, forcing Tifa to express her emotions whether she wanted to or not. As sharp knock came at her door, Tifa tried to compose herself at least a little and managed to but didn't feel very stable.  
  
"Come in" she called  
  
Silently the door opened and Vincent slowly walked in as if not to alarm anyone.  
  
"I thought I heard you crying. . . I heard Cid was here" At the mention of Cid the barest flicker of a smile appeared on Vincent but it lasted as long as Tifa's cover, she burst out into tears within the blink of an eye and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
She felt so embarrassed crying was bad enough but in front of one of the group and Vincent too. . . Facing the world again didn't seem like much of an option.  
  
Vincent hesitated this was situation he hadn't counted on. He had heard crying he had expected to find Cid bumbling through a sentence that had somehow offended Tifa, but it seemed that was not the case.  
  
Vincent started to take a step forward trying to make a descion. Tifa seemed to be one of those that never cried, able to keep those emotions far away. But Vincent knew that was never the case not with anyone.  
  
Vincent walked forward to the bed and took his cape off and sat down on the edge trying to give Tifa her space, he offered his cape in a very awkward way but she accepted it barely looking up to Vincent. She wrapped herself in it as best she could, covering her face and soaking it with tears. Vincent sat down on the floor leaning against the bed. As if to guard it from invisible foes.  
  
"Cloud. . ." He started  
  
"I don't want to hear about fucking Cloud" She shouted at him, another wave of tears staining her face. She went back under the cape which seemed to be a temporary refuge from the world of prying questions.  
  
"This is about him, isn't it" Vincent continued.  
  
There was no reply. . .  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yes" She barely managed  
  
"This is about Cloud" He said again. She winced at his name.  
  
"Yes. . ." She replied slowly, tears to accompany the words.  
  
Vincent rose slowly and sat down on the bed closer to a sobbing Tifa, while making sure to give her space. Slowly he laid a slight shaky hand down on her tear racked form. She seemed to cease all movement at his touch.  
  
Silently Tifa moved the cape to reveal a pair of blurry eyes, in a slow motion she sat up and looked Vincent in the eyes.  
  
"It hurts to rejected, more when your unsure of where you stand" Vincent said in a whisper.  
  
She nodded in reply, trying to avoid his piercing crimson eyes, which seemed to be scanning her face for something. She didn't really consider the next few seconds before they happened. She rose to her knees and embraced Vincent In a smooth motion. Vincent felt clueless for a second before reacting and returning the embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder while tears flowed freely and he whispered sweet comfort in her ear. 


	2. Until we stop

Chapter 2 - Until we stop  
  
"Do you think anyone saw us?"  
  
"What if they did"  
  
"Don't try to be cool, you care as much as I do"  
  
"You really think so"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"There's a trademark line if I ever heard one"  
  
Cloud stared at her, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Yuffie couldn't help but giggle more at the look she received. At this his mako eyes seems to go aflame.  
  
"I'm sorry, but its true" Yuffie said in between giggles  
  
"Besides, relax" Said Yuffie, waving her hand to make her point more urgently  
  
They were in wonder square, trying to decide what to do tonight. But thought's of planning seemed to have drifted away from conversation.  
  
"Would you rather be here with Aeris or Tifa?" Yuffie asked, trying to stare him out at the same time.  
  
"What's that meant to mean, I'm here with you. That's that"  
  
"You know what I mean" Yuffie said still keeping his gaze  
  
"I really don't. . ." Cloud sighed. He should have seen this coming. She'd got him so she could question his personal life or getting him to 'open up' or something like that.  
  
"Did they put you up to this" Cloud asked quietly  
  
Yuffie shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Don't give me your angry leader treatment" She replied  
  
"What I mean is. . . Tifa and Aeris like you and. . . I bet one of 'em was going to ask you out tonight, I suppose I ruined that" Yuffie trailed  
  
Cloud looked her the eye a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Its not that I don't like either of them. It's just they constantly follow me around everywhere and I've got things on my mind, you know?"  
  
Yuffie was truly surprised and felt slightly happy at the same time. She gave him a thoughtful gaze for a second.  
  
"I know" She replied  
  
"But its me and then them. . ." She trailed  
  
"Stop moaning" Cloud said, frankly shocking the young ninja  
  
"I'm here with you, unless your going to force me back to the hotel"  
  
"I could. . ." She said. Trying to joke to cover her surprise.  
  
"What do you want to do then?" Cloud asked  
  
"What do you want to do?" The girl replied typically  
  
"Maybe something at the battle square" Cloud suggested  
  
"I see why you asked me" Yuffie said, with no hint of sarcasm  
  
"I'm a girl, Cloud. Why would I want to go fighting somewhere!?"  
  
"Your a Ninja" stated Cloud  
  
"But tonight I'm a girl. . . On a date with you"  
  
Cloud found it hard to believe he had heard her right. Yuffie was unpredictable to say the least. He really hadn't though ahead at all. He noticed that Yuffie was looking around looking slightly nervous. Now what was up with her?  
  
Yuffie's mind was racing at a speed that would clearly blow any speed meter, so there was no point in guessing what that speed was. She had admitted that it was a date and it didn't evoke any reaction in Cloud, perhaps he assumed that it was a date. She certainly hadn't. the prospect of such an idea scarred her and excited her a just as much she realized.  
  
Yuffie looked at Cloud to find him staring right back, rather than in deep thought when she had last looked at him. He was looking at her with the edge of a grin on his face. He should have known that would provoke a response.  
  
"What?" Yuffie said defensively  
  
"You look like everyone's dancing around you"  
  
"What's that meant to mean"  
  
"What I just said!" Said Cloud. Frustration filling his eyes.  
  
Yuffie looked down, cursing her sometimes aggressive nature.  
  
"Lets go" Cloud said getting up. Braking the silence before it could properly adjust.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Cloud just tapped his nose and gave her a wolfish grin, which made Yuffie blush slightly.  
  
Vincent actually felt clumsy for the first, in perhaps his life.  
  
It was like his mind was a block of ice. He simply didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.  
  
Tifa had stopped crying, eventually. But she was still in his embrace. Silence had descended on the room for a little while and Vincent was clueless. He felt that he probily couldn't move if he wanted to. As if the embrace was of the most delicate and priceless porcelain and if he moved it would break. 'Priceless' he realized, he had forgotten how to feel in that sense. And he admitted with a mental sigh that he liked the feel once more.  
  
He withdrew swiftly, without further thought. He couldn't show his reluctance, that was priority.  
  
She drew a sharp intake of breath as he let go his hold. It seemed like an almost harsh moment, after his comforting touch, wrapped round her. Fending off the world, at least for a little while. She found wondering and drifting, Showing little care at the current situation, that none could have predicted. And then his arms slipped out of their places, that seemed permanent for the time being.  
  
She breathed in hard as he moved away. It was simply all she could do. She was completely drained, emotionally and physically.  
  
Vincent's mind flared as he walked towards the door. No other option seemed remotely worth thinking over. Then he stopped almost at the door and looked over his shoulder at Tifa, expected some response. Instead he saw her sitting in the same position. His cloak draped clumsily over her back. The only difference was she had slumped a little without Vincent to support her.  
  
His mind went as blank as an artists canvas in the early morning. For a second he wasn't sure if she was breathing, he gave a mental sigh of relief as he saw her give the slightest of movements to show she was breathing.  
  
Vincent took a step back and then felt confusion stumble over his mind. What was he doing!?!?!?! He had to leave, he had too. . .  
  
Tifa barely looked up to see Vincent make his descion and her lips made the barest of twitches. . .  
  
Yuffie followed, oddly silent. She didn't ask where they were going again. Infact she was so lost in thought over they're earlier conversation that she didn't even notice the tunnels they were walking through, she just followed Cloud's visible form.  
  
"Here we are, Event square" Cloud declared, as he stopped in the middle of the current tunnel.  
  
"We are we here?" Yuffie asked as she walked alongside Cloud.  
  
Cloud just smiled and beckoned her on. As they walked on Yuffie could faint music floating through the air in majestic breeze's.  
  
They reached the entrance and Yuffie looked on in sheer amazement. The area usually filled with row after row of seats had been cleared out into, what best she could tell, was now a ballroom.  
  
"What do you think?" Cloud asked, smiling at Yuffie's shocked expression.  
  
Yuffie's gaze was now set directly on the stage where was an orchestra playing a rather laid back song. She also noticed the huge amount of people dancing, she also noted that many were dressed for a special occasion.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked  
  
"I saw a poster earlier. Apparently its a party thrown by the owner, I don't know why, its just a party for. . . Being at the golden saucer I suppose" He gave a short laugh at the end of the sentence.  
  
"But everyone's dressed up"  
  
Cloud looked at her, his expression showing that he either expected something more from her or he didn't care much about a set dress code.  
  
"We're not" Yuffie stated  
  
"We'll stand out more" Cloud replied  
  
"That's the problem"  
  
Cloud apparently didn't feel the need to discuss the situation further as he took a few steps down the short stars that led into the room.  
  
He turned around and offer his hand.  
  
"Your not going to make me find another partner are you?"  
  
Yuffie took a few steps forward, cautiously. He's right a voice said in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but smile at how stupid she was acting.  
  
She took his hand in her own and took a step in. Slowly she moved closer to him. She kissed him on the lips almost shyly. She took a step back. Now came the battle of stares, but stubbornly she refused to look at the ground. Just for the briefest of seconds she thought she saw something in mako eyes.  
  
He smiled and then began to lead her down the steps behind him.  
  
"I'm. . . not really a dancer" Cloud said, when they reached the floor.  
  
"Then we're in this together" Yuffie said, with a light laugh.  
  
She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at him, strait in the eyes. At times his eyes were almost hypnotic.  
  
They both looked around at other dancers, trying to get the gist of it. It seemed simply enough, and moved to the rhythm of the song which was quite a laid back affair.  
  
Shyly, but with calm graceful movements she put her arm's around him.  
  
He copied the motion, steadily. Making sure not to betray any emotion or nervousness.  
  
Slowly at first they began to flow with the music, a slightly faster and better past with each moment.  
  
And they drifted off with the music. 


End file.
